


A different type of discipline

by Cassiopeia (Aurora_Vulpecula)



Category: The Brittas Empire
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Vulpecula/pseuds/Cassiopeia
Summary: Laura and Brittas are slightly more than colleagues and when Laura has a bad day and makes some mistakes, Brittas takes matters literally into his own hands.
Relationships: Gordon Brittas/Laura Lancing
Kudos: 5





	A different type of discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Not canon, just playing around with the characters. Contains consensual corporal punishment.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Feel free to leave suggestions and constructive feedback in the comments.

Laura Lancing had been the deputy manager at Whitbury New Town Leisure Centre for four years now and she has experienced much more than her fair share of fires, fights and frustration. She had sometimes contemplated leaving and once, she even went for an interview for the role as manager at a leisure centre in London. However, she almost enjoyed the excitement of Whitbury leisure centre and she had a slightly more than a fondness for the albeit chaotic manager - Gordon Brittas.  
  
Laura was one of Gordon Brittas' few friends and she supported him despite the catastrophes that seemed to arise every time he 'gave words of encouragement' or went to 'help out'. She knew that he never meant to upset or hurt people and she hated to disappoint him. Just last week they had had a talk about an incident involving a sheep and the squash courts and they had come to an agreement.  
___________________________________________________  
Laura woke up to the sound of her telephone ringing. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she wondered who on earth would be calling her early in the morning. As she ventured downstairs, she noticed how bright it was outside and smiled at the prospect of taking breakfast out in the garden and enjoying the sunshine. The sharp ring of the telephone brought her out of her daydream and she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Laura, is that you?" Laura jumped at the sound of Gavin Featherly's voice.  
  
"Yes," she answered  
  
"We just wondered if you were ok, it is half past ten and I thought I'd check on you." He continued.  
  
Laura gasped 'half past ten' she thought, panic already beginning to seep into her veins. She was supposed to be in work at eight at the latest. She quickly answered  
  
"I'm so s-sorry Gavin, I must have overslept, I'll c-come as quickly as possible," she stuttered as she hung up the phone and rushed upstairs to get changed.  
  
As Laura drove to the centre, her mind filled with thoughts of the lecture she would get from her manager, all about how she should set an example to other staff and should be there to support her department and also how she should be at the centre to meet the demands of the public. Not that there were more than a few visitors per day, she thought cynically. She groaned at the thought of the four page late form she would have fill in.  
  
She parked quickly when she arrived at the centre and rushed through reception, saying a brief "Good morning," to Carole, who wondered why the usually calm and composed deputy was rushing about. Laura jogged towards the gym, where she was supposed to be setting up for the gymnastics class. Unfortunately, she did not slow down in time to avoid Coiln, who was slowly meandering around a corner, carrying a box of lost property. As they collided, both letting out a shout of surprise as the lost property was scattered around the corridor, a familiar voice echoed down the hallway. Laura and Colin stood up quickly, brushing themselves down and apologising to each other.  
  
"I must say, I expect better of my two deputies," Gordon Brittas scolded, gesturing at the lost property,  
"Say... some small child came along and tried to wear that plastic bag Colin, it could choke to death. And you Laura, you are supposed to be in the main hall setting up the gymnastics equipment. I know designating jobs is an important part of being in management, but you must help out,".  
  
This reprimand was enough to make Laura blush, she hated disappointing her boss, even if she was a little relieved that he had not mentioned that she was late. Nobly, Colin can to her defence,  
  
"Actually Mr Brittas, she has only just arrived, I saw her car pull up just 5 minutes ago, she has not neglected her duty," he stated, as Laura blushed a deeper shade of red. Mr Brittas shook his head, looking at Laura with nothing short of irritation in his eyes.  
  
"Wooooooo, that is most certainly not what I expect from my deputy is it now?" He asked, but Laura was too embarrassed to reply. Realising his mistake, Colin quickly answered  
  
"It's only the first time Laura has been late,"  
  
However, the damage had been done.  
  
"I'll see you in my office at the end of the day Laura," Mr Brittas stated as Laura nodded and apologised for the third time that day. Laura continued towards her gym class, worrying about her meeting with Brittas at the end of the day. When she arrived at the hall, she was pleasantly surprised to see Tim, who was setting up the equipment, despite his not too subtle dislike of management. Rather sheepishly, Laura called out  
  
"Tim, I'm so sorry, thank you so much for setting up, I'll take it from here, in fact, I can take over your extra pool duty this evening, I remember you saying you had other plans,".  
  
Tim smiled at Laura's considerate offer,  
  
"Morning Laura, if you really don't mind doing my pool duty it would be a great help, Brittas is always managing to make my life inconvenient," he replied, making no effort to hide his dislike of Brittas.  
  
With that, Tim left the hall and Laura, who was ready to go home after just 10 minutes at the centre, let out a sigh, as she hauled a vaulting horse to the far corner. She knew her manager would be irritated at her for changing the pool duty, but she hated it when Tim had to cancel his plans due to Brittas. Plus, she thought with a roll of her eyes, she wanted to delay her meeting with Brittas for as long as possible. Luckliy, Laura was not given long to worry though, as the gymnasts walked through the door into the hall.  
  
The gymnastics class went quite well in Laura's opinion, despite only three people turning up. Laura loved working with younger children, she especially enjoyed watching them try things for the first time - their first few steps on the beam, or their first small jumps on the trampoline remimded her of why she chose to work in the leisure industry in the first place. However, as the young gymnasts left the hall, she was left alone, worrying about the events of the morning. Laura headed down to the staffroom for her lunch break. She stopped off at the coffee machine and filled a large pot with it. Since Brittas had given the meeting on personal freshness, the machine in the staffroom had broken due to a large file being thrown at it.  
  
As she approached the staffroom, she heard the other members of staff taking loudly about some new book Brittas was making them read. As she walked in, Gavin, whilst brandishing a thick paperback, exclaimed  
  
"Have you seen what he's got us to do now? We all have this - 'Working as a team in the leisure industry' - you have to stop this Laura!"  
  
Linda chimed in,  
  
"We have to read it this week, then we have a quiz on Tuesday,"  
  
Laura couldn't help but laugh as she listened to the complaints of her colleagues. She replied with,  
  
"I'll talk to him, he must realise you all have other commitments, I know I certainly do,".  
  
This comment was appreciated by all in the room. Laura, who was still holding the coffee pot, wondered if she could bring up the matter this evening.  
  
Just as everything was beginning to settle down, Gordon Brittas marched purposefully into the room, slamming the door loudly. Laura jumped, spilling coffee over a large pile of assorted paperwork. Quickly putting the pot down, Laura grabbed some paper towels and began to wipe up the coffee, blushing crimson red. The manager interrupted her hasty appologies.  
  
"I see you have all found the books....eeeexcellent. I hope you find them as fascinating as I did," he stated. He continued,  
"Now, I had some very important pamphlets to give out, along with a form assessing your own hygiene, which I want completed by 4 pm. However, it seems my deputy has spilt coffee over them. I'll just have to go and print some more,".  
  
"I'm so sorry everyone, I never intended to cause a problem," Laura apologised humbly, now dreading the meeting with Brittas.  
  
"None of us were exactly eager to fill out a form on how often and how long we shower for," Tim replied, rolling his eyes. "Thanks for the coffee," he added, pouring himself a cup.  
  
After her lunch break, Laura busied herself about the centre helping with any job she could find. She knew it would not make Brittas more sympathetic towards her, but she wanted to help and was determined to make sure she did just that.  
  
Before she knew it, it was 7pm - time for Tim's pool duty. She quickly seated herself in the lifeguard's chair and watched the swimmers below. Laura quickly began to worry that Brittas was expecting her - he knew her day ended at 7pm. Still, she had agreed to help Tim and intended to go along with it. The telephone by her began to ring and she picked it up, hoping it would be Linda or Carole. It was not.  
  
"Tim, is that you? I was just wondering if you had seen Laura, I need to have a little talk with her in my office," Mr Brittas enquired as Laura turned pale. Her manager sounded very annoyed. She responded rather angrily,  
  
"Hello Mr Brittas, I am Laura, I took over Tim's pool duty as he had plans for this evening. He did inform you and write it in the absence book, you could have asked any other member of staff. I see no point in having an absence book if you never look at it,".  
  
"Laura, find someone to take over at the pool and come up to my office now," he near shouted down the phone before hanging up. Knowing full well that most of the staff had left, Laura stayed by the pool until half past 7 and when the swimmers left, she headed up to the manager's office. She was beginning to think that snapping at Brittas had been a bad idea.  
  
Knocking politely on the door, she waited for Brittas to tell her to come in. After what felt like an eternity later, he finally invited her in and told her to sit down, doing nothing to mask his annoyance.  
  
"Laura Lancing," he said with a sigh, "Today you have done very little but disappoint me. I believed you to be the most organised and polite member of my team, yet today not only were you very very late, you ran through my centre, causing a huge mess in the corridor on the way to the hall, you spilt coffee all over my forms, you messed around with the pool duty schedule and you refused to come to my office when I first asked. What have you got to say for yourself?".  
  
Laura looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact. She answered quietly  
  
"I'm sorry I was late and I know I should have been more careful, but you know Tim had plans, so I thought I'd help him out. I'm sorry if it caused you any inconvenience."  
  
Brittas looked at his deputy for a minute, as if deciding what was to be done. In reality, he had already decided. They had discussed it in their last talk.  
"All of today's 'events' were avoidable, almost childish errors Laura, which I find especially annoying considering our talk last week. You know the consequences. Stand up Laura," he commanded forcefully.

Laura knew what he was about to do, yet stood up anyway, as there was something about this rare side of her manager that made it impossible to disobey. Brittas then told her to bend over the desk, which she also did, resting on her elbows. Laura was relieved to be facing away from her manager, as he could not see how red she was, nor could he see the tears of embarrassment that were beginning to form.  
  
She felt him place a hand on her backside, taking a deep breath in and trying to prepare herself for what was to come. He swung his hand backwards before it connected with her again, sending a sharp spike of pain through her body. He paused a moment, then repeated the motion, but this time, his hand fell a little lower down. Laura bit her lip, trying to stifle a moan.  
  
Brittas continued to rain smacks down on Laura's backside, using the whole of his palm and putting as much force as possible into each strike. The man showed no signs of relenting and tears began to leak from the deputy's eyes as she gripped the desk. She was determined to take the whole of her punishment.  
  
Brittas paused for a moment, placing a hand on the small of her back. He was not one to lecture whilst carrying out a punishment, but he knew he needed to give Laura some time to catch her breath.  
  
He let another moment pass, then continued, shortening the time between strikes, working his way back up her backside. By now, Laura was sobbing, tears running freely down her face. Brittas seemed not to notice, but moved his hand down towards the back of her thighs. Each one of these strikes caused Laura to cry out. The pain in her backside was becomming too much, she knew that sitting down would be difficult for at least a day or two.

The smacks continued to send bolts of fire through her, she was crying loudly and wincing each time Brittas' hand connected with her. He was ruthless and part of her liked that, but a larger part didn't like it, however she refused to beg for it to stop.  
  
Brittas delivered some particularly hard strikes to her backside, causing Laura to shout out and try and cover herself with her hands. He realised that she had nearly reached her limit. He knew he had taught her a lesson, so decided to stop the punishment, placing his hand on the small of her back again and started rubbing small circles as his deputy tried to regain self control.  
  
Laura waited a minute before standing up. She had quite liked the feeling of her manager's hand on her back. The pain was not unbearable, but was extremely close, yet she did not complain, as she had agreed to this in her last talk with Brittas. As she stood up, she was surprised to feel Brittas pull her closer to him in an embrace. Somehow, this made her cry harder and she managed to sob  
  
"I'm s-sorry I disap-pointed you Mr Brittas."  
  
Her manager handed her a tissue and replied in a gentle tone,  
  
"I forgive you Laura, I have high standards and I understand that they can be hard to meet, but I expect the best and nothing less, especially from you. If there is a problem going on, feel free to talk to me Laura, I am always here to listen."  
  
Laura smiled despite the pain and made her way towards the sofa, as Brittas poured two mugs of tea.  
  
"I hope we never need to have one of these talks again Laura," Brittas said as she sat down, wincing at the contact with the sofa. He placed an arm around her petite frame as he began to babble on about his upcoming plans for the centre as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.


End file.
